Cruise
by Hamsta97
Summary: The X-Men are on a cruise after the events at Alkali Lake. Naturally nothing goes smoothly. RoLo. One-shot. Set after X2, Jean's alive. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own the X-Men. I wish I owned Logan but I don't so...**

**A/N: Set after X2. Jean is still alive. RoLo. Please R&R!**

Ororo Monroe walked along the deck. The professor had declared that she, Logan, Scott, Kurt and Jean could go on a holiday. He'd booked a cruise for them. Ororo stretched slightly and continued hunting down her teammates. She spotted Kurt sleeping by the pool. It baffled Ororo as to why a ship needed a pool but she enjoyed swimming in it anyway. Ororo also saw Scott and Jean arguing... again. _No prizes for guessing what this argument's about. Logan. _The Canadian mutant's proximity to Jean had infuriated Scott. Ororo had watched the way Jean and Logan interacted and she'd picked up the slightest change. Logan was no longer starting the flirting. Jean was coming onto _Logan_, not the other way round.

"I wonder what it will take to fix their relationship." wondered Ororo.

"Sorry Miss?"

The asker was a concerned cruise staff or sailor. Ororo smiled.

"Nothing. I was talking aloud."

He smiled and walked off. Ororo walked to the front of the boat, _it's not a boat it's a ship,_ ship and felt her heart skip a beat. Leaning on the railing, gazing out at the ocean was Logan. Ororo had loved the gruff loner since he'd arrived at the X-Mansion but he was always too busy chasing Jean.

"Hey Logan."

He started at the sound of her voice and turned round. He broke into his trademark wolfish grin, the one that made her go weak at the knees.

"Hey darlin'. Ya OK? Ya look kinda... thoughtful."

Ororo laughed. "I was wondering how to get Jean and Scott's relationship back on track."

She waited, breathless, for his reaction. If he seemed furious at the idea then she'd give up on him. A shadow passed across his face.

"Good idea. I really want Jeannie off my back."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know what I mean Ro. She's annoyin' me now. OK, OK, I flirted with her when I first got here but mostly to annoy Scooter. Then I worked out that I didn't love her, I didn't even think she was that attractive. I'm in love with..."

He tailed off, looking guilty, as though he'd said too much. Ororo leaned on the railing with him. Jealousy threatened to consume her as she wondered who Logan was in love with.

That evening Ororo sat on her bed after her shower and started brushing her hair. There was a loud bang and the roof crashed in. Ororo screamed as she remembered the plane crash that had killed her parents. She was trapped under the fallen roof. Ororo thrashed, trying to get some air. Then somebody ripped the rubble off her head. Her rescuer pulled more of the roof off her trapped body until she could wriggle free.

"Ro, are ya alright? Hey, hey, talk to me Ro."

Logan was cradling her in his arms.

"Th-thank you. "

Logan stroked her hair softly. "Shhh. It's OK darlin'. Ya can't sleep here tonight. Come on, I'll take ya to my room, we'll clean ya up there."

He lifted her up, bridal-style, into his arms and carried her towards his room.

"Logan! Vat is going on? Somebody said that Fraulien Monroe's roof had collapsed!" called Kurt.

"It's OK, Kurt. Ro's OK. I'm takin' her back to my room. Make sure Jeannie and Scooter know she's OK."

There was a whooshing sound, Kurt's standard teleportation noise. Then Ororo was vaguely aware of being placed on a bed. Her whole body ached and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Logan pushed the pillows around so she was sat up slightly. He stroked her face softly. She glanced at his rough hand. He snatched it away, looking like a guilty schoolboy.

"I'm gonna get a cloth to clean ya cuts. Stay there."

He got up and Ororo felt slightly bereft. She ignored the sensation and waited for Logan to come back. He reappeared holding a bowl and a cloth. The bowl, it turned out, was full of warm water. Logan sat next to her, gently rubbing the cloth along her face. She flinched slightly.

"Sorry darlin'."

"It hurts all over."

Ororo hated herself for sounding so vulnerable but Logan was the only person in the world she didn't mind being vulnerable in front of.

"Where doesn't it hurt?" he asked, half-laughing.

"Here."

She pointed to her elbow, laughing. Logan smiled slightly and kissed it. She blinked, startled. The part he'd kissed was tingling.

"Here's not too bad."

She pointed to her temple, wondering what he would do. Logan's smile widened as he lowered his head and kissed it.

"Anywhere else?"

His normally gruff voice was soft and caring. She smiled as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Here."

She pointed to her lips and waited anxiously for his reaction. He grinned and kissed her. Ororo wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Logan stared down at her.

"Ro... ya know how I said I'd fallen in love with someone else?"

Ororo nodded waiting with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I fell in love with ya. I can't get ya outta my head."

He brushed a strand of stray hair from her face. Ororo's heart quickened and by the look on Logan's face she could tell he knew.

"What about Jean?"

Logan shrugged. "What about her? She's a good friend but I promise that's all. I want her and Scooter to be happy together. God Ro... I love ya so much."

Ororo smiled, happiness filling her. She kissed him.

"Good. I love you too Logan."

Logan's smile turned into a grin from ear-to-ear. He kissed her again. Ororo started crying. She had no idea why she was crying, she hated crying, but she couldn't stop.

"S-sorry. B-bet you-you're wishing you had ne-never ta-taken me b-back here." She sobbed. "S-sorry... I don't... don't usually cry..."

Logan sat down next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She leaned against his chest.

"Hey... hey... shhh. Don't apologise. Ya in shock."

Ororo nestled into Logan's strong chest and slowly stopped crying. There was a loud cough from the doorway. They broke apart and Ororo saw Jean and Scott stood in the doorway.

"Hi." said Ororo.

She wanted to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. Logan's arm was still wrapped around her. Scott snorted.

"We came to check if you were OK but it's obvious you're not. Logan, you need to back off."

Logan got to his feet, dislodging Ororo.

"And ya gonna make me?" he snarled.

"If I have to! You have _no_ right to come onto Ororo when she's vulnerable!"

Logan's claws flicked out and Ororo sat up.

"That's enough! Logan, put your claws away. Scott, Logan is fine. If he was out of line I would simply fry him."

Logan laughed and sat back down. Scott shifted from one foot to the other. There was a loud whooshing noise and Kurt appeared.

"Hello! The captain said that you can have free meals and a 50% reduction in your ticket price because of the roof."

Ororo nodded. "Good news then."

Logan indignantly said, "What about us? Are we not a good thing?"

She could hear the teasing note in his voice. Ororo looked up and kissed his jaw.

"Of course we are."

"Good. I'd hate ya to change ya mind darlin'."

**One year later**

Ororo picked her way through the rubbish that decorated the corridors of the X-Mansion.

"Logan!" she shouted.

Her boyfriend stuck his head over the stair rail.

"It wasn't me."

"What wasn't?"

Panic flashed across Logan's face. "Whatever ya think I've done."

She burst out laughing. "You let the students have a party! What did you think was going to happen? You can help clear it up. No arguments!"

Logan laughed. "I wouldn't dare argue with a pregnant woman. Even if it is April Fool's Day.

Ororo smiled as he jumped down the stairs. Jean and Scott had finally got married. The professor had recruited numerous more students. Ororo had found she was pregnant three months ago. A loud scream came from the kitchen. Ororo hurried through to find a terrified student hiding under the kitchen counter. A large dog was stood on the table.

"LOGAN! KURT!" bellowed Ororo.

Logan and Kurt sauntered into the kitchen. A look of surprise and confusion was plastered onto their faces but Ororo was not fooled. The two of them had discovered a mutual love of tricks and pranks, driving Scott mad.

"Did you think it was funny to put a Rottweiler in front of Cherry, knowing that she is terrified of dogs?"

Her voice was dangerously calm and she could see the worry flaring in the two mutants' eyes.

"Er... I'm gonna go with no." guessed Logan.

Ororo growled in frustration and Kurt hastily got rid of the dog. She sighed. Life at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was never going to be quiet but with twins on the way, students and Kurt and Logan's continued pranks it was going to be hell on earth.

Ororo smiled. "Bring it on boys. I'll beat you every time."


End file.
